Hogwart's Twilight
by Oli-chan
Summary: Infância da personagem Lorelai Lawliet. Sobre como ela foi adotada da Wammy's House. Sim, a fic é um plágio de Death Note e eu não estou nem aí.


**Adoção - parte 1**

Acordei no meu horário de sempre: uma hora mais cedo que o toque de acordar. Contudo, percebi que já havia uma movimentação no corredor. Me troquei e fui ver o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, não era normal ter várias crianças já de pé.

Quando abri a porta, quase bati em uma menina loira que conhecia de vista.

-O que está acontecendo? -perguntei.

-Ah, o Ryuuzaki está aqui hoje -respondeu-me a menina.

-Ryuuzaki? Que Ryuuzaki? -perguntei, mas a menina já tinha saído correndo junto com sua amiga. Dei de ombros e decidi ir tomar o café da manhã.

Quando cheguei no refeitório, as mesas estavam totalmente vazias. Será que esse tal de Ryuuzaki provoca falta de apetite nas pessoas?

Peguei um lanche, um suco e uma maçã. Sentei-me mais sozinha que nunca e comecei a comer silenciosamente. Nunca houve tanta paz naquele refeitório.

Em um determinado momento, percebi três pessoas adentrando no local. Uma era Roger, o diretor da Wammy's House. Os outros dois, eu não sabia quem era. Um era um senhor, com um farto bigode branco e com um chapéu coco na cabeça.

Já o terceiro homem era muito estranho. Ele andava curvado, com as mãos no bolso. E parecia que não tinha roupas chiques, pois estava usando uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, calça jeans e um tênis surrado, enquanto Roger e o outro homem estavam de terno e gravata. Seu cabelo era negro e despenteado. Sob seus olhos, afundavam-se olheiras.

-Pronto, Ryuuzaki, aqui você está mais seguro. Afinal, as crianças estão em polvorosa, lá fora -disse Roger.

-É. Até em seu escritório estava difícil conversarmos à vontade -disse o de cabelos negros, que devia ser o tal Ryuuzaki.

-Mas, diga-me, porque estão aqui hoje? É raro vocês visitarem a Wammy's...

-Ryuuzaki quer adotar uma criança -disse o senhor de bigode.

-Adotar uma criança? Por que esse interesse repentino por ficar responsável por uma criança? -perguntou Roger, com uma cara estranha.

-Creio que todas as crianças daqui, Roger, tem altas chances de me substituir quando necessário. Contudo, eu quero que uma delas viva comigo, para que possa entender melhor tudo o que eu faço. Quero uma para treinar.

Caramba, aquele Ryuuzaki quer uma criança pra poder substituir ele um dia? Que legal... Ele deve ser uma pessoa importante, visto que vai ter que treinar alguém para substituí-lo...

-Compreendo. Bem, e como você vai escolher a criança que vai levar consigo? -perguntou Roger. E aquela era uma boa pergunta. Afinal, todos estavam em polvorosa lá fora.

PLOC. A maçã que eu pegara caiu. Roger não percebeu o barulho, mas Ryuuzaki e o senhor de bigode olharam em minha direção. Me senti ruborizar levemente.

-Desculpem-me -eu disse.

Foi então que Roger percebeu que eu estava ali.

-Mary-Weather! O que está fazendo aqui?

-Tomando o café da manhã -respondi.

-Roger, ela está certa. Aquela aglomeração de crianças também devia estar aqui -disse o senhor de bigodes. Ele virou-se para mim e sorriu bondosamente. Esbocei um sorriso também.

Ryuuzaki me observava, curioso. Por que será?

-Roger, qual é o nome dessa criança mesmo?

-Mary-Weather.

-E quantos anos ela tem?

-Cinco anos.

As sobrancelhas de Ryuuzaki arquearam-se levemente. Então, ele começou a andar devagar em minha direção. Sentou-se de uma maneira diferente na cadeira: como se estivesse agachado. Achei aquilo muito curioso.

-Está com medo de mim? -perguntou-me.

-Por que eu estaria? -abaixei-me para pegar a maçã e vi que ele havia descalçado os tênis.

-Não sei, eu que estou perguntando.

-Eu não tenho razão para ter medo de você.

-E se eu for uma pessoa má?

-Há menos que você se prove mau, não tenho medo.

-Sabia que você argumenta muito bem para uma menina de 5 anos?

-Não sabia. Mas, obrigada.

Um silêncio pairou no ar por cinco segundos.

-Desde quando está aqui?

-Desde quando me lembro.

-Você não conheceu seus pais?

-Não.

-Gostaria de conhecer?

-Se não atrapalhasse minha vida atual, gostaria.

-Faz muita questão?

-Não.

-Gostaria de ser adotada?

-Depende.

-Do quê?

-Ah, só se eu for adotada por pessoas inteligentes, que gostem de mim e que me deixem mais inteligente ainda.

-Gostaria de ser adotada por mim?

-Você vai faria aquilo?

-Faria.

-Então tá.

-Roger -disse Ryuuzaki, levantando-se e calçando os sapatos- quero que a pequena Mary-Weather venha morar comigo. Quero adotá-la.

Fiquei feliz. Ia morar com alguém que gostava de mim e que me deixaria mais inteligente do que eu era. As coisas estavam ficando boas para mim.

**Adoção – parte final**

Roger apareceu no meu quarto bem na hora em que eu acordei. Disse para arrumar minhas coisas que em duas horas eu iria deixar a Wammy's House. Eu tinha poucas coisas, então duas horas seriam mais que o suficiente.

Primeiro, fui tomar café. Havia se passado um dia desde que Ryuuzaki aparecera no orfanato. As crianças ainda comentavam que não conseguiram ver o ser herói.

-Ele bem que podia ter falado alguma coisa pra gente, não é? -disse Brunne, a menina loirinha com a qual eu tinha falado.

-Eu vi o Ryuuzaki -comentei baixinho, mas ela ouviu.

-Você viu? E como ele é? -exclamou Brunne.

-Ele é normal, como qualquer outra pessoa.

-Normal como o Roger?

-É, como o Roger. Um pouco mais novo.

-Oh, queria tanto ter visto ele! O maior detetive do mundo na minha frente! Eu teria um treco!

-Ryuuzaki é o melhor detetive do mundo? -perguntei. Bem que eu suspeitei que ele era alguma coisa importante.

-Sim! Ele só pega casos grandes e sempre os resolve, praticamente sozinho!

-Nossa... eu não sabia...

Vinte minutos das minhas duas horas já tinham passado. Decidi deixar o resto do meu mingau pra lá e ir arrumar as minhas coisas.

Voltei para o meu quarto e joguei todas as minhas poucas roupas na pequena mala que Roger me deu. Depois, coloquei tudo o que tinha de brinquedos, enfeites e livros dentro de uma caixa de papelão. Deixei tudo em um canto. Só peguei o livro que havia ganho no aniversário. Eu ainda não terminara de ler e iria esperar o tempo passar.

Quando deu duas horas, o próprio Roger veio até meu quarto e carregou a caixa lá para fora. Fui atrás dele, com minha malinha e meu livro. Estacionado na rua, estava um enorme carro preto. Devia ser o carro de Ryuuzaki.

Contudo, quem saiu dele foi o homem de bigode.

-Mary, aquele é Watari, o mordomo de Ryuuzaki -murmurou Roger.

Fomos até ele.

-Olá, senhorita -disse Watari, abrindo a porta de trás do carro.

-Olá Watari -respondi, sorrindo. Entrei no carro. Tive que esperar enquanto Roger colocava a minha caixa no porta-malas e acertava os últimos detalhes com o mordomo. Depois disso, Watari entrou no carro e, devagar, foi deixando a Wammy's House para trás. Foi deixando meu antigo lar para trás.

**Por Lorelai Lawliet**


End file.
